


James Hook's Betrothed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook always tries to remain with his sick betrothed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, Peter on Trial, The Play's the Thing, When Games Become Deadly, Professor Smee, Ages of Pan, Invisible Tootles, Demise of Hook, etc.





	James Hook's Betrothed

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain James Hook frowned after he placed a rare stuffed kitten in his sick betrothed's arms. ''I remember being sick some time ago. I will remain with you, Cecilia,'' he said. Captain Hook smiled as Cecilia cuddled the kitten. Many tears ran down his face. He kissed Cecilia for a few moments.

Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as Cecilia fell asleep under his blanket and never woke up. He stepped back. He gasped after Cecilia's happy spirit materialized in his arms.

Captain Hook's smile and tears returned. He kissed his betrothed and never released her. He vanished with her.

 

THE END


End file.
